1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a toothpick dispenser and, more particularly, to a pocket-sized package for hygienically dispensing toothpicks.
2. Description of Related Art
Packages for dispensing toothpicks are known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,062 discloses a card having score lines converging inwardly from the margin of the card to form the outlined edges of toothpicks to be separated from the card by bending the card along the score lines. U.S. Pat. No. 281,731 discloses wooden toothpicks glued on a flexible fabric with cement, and removable therefrom by breaking the cemented bond. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,596 discloses triangular toothpicks defined by pre-weakened or partially pre-cut tear lines formed edgewise on a ribbon. U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,459; 2,762,501 and 3,438,486 disclose toothpicks having pointed ends received in matchbook style booklets. U.S. Pat. No. 298,502 discloses match splints glued to a paper backing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,733 relates to a packet of manicure devices mounted in a matchbook style booklet.
Experience has shown that the known toothpick dispenser packages have not proven to be altogether satisfactory in use. Bending along a score line located between adjacent toothpicks interconnected in edgewise manner does not always produce a clean edge for the separated toothpick. In many cases, it is difficult to detach only a single toothpick from its carrier without inadvertently detaching an adjacent toothpick. Often, to gain leverage, a user must place his or her finger over the pointed end of a toothpick to detach the same, in which event, the user's fingers soil the toothpick end which is to be subsequently inserted in one's mouth to dislodge food and other debris caught between the teeth.
It is often desirable to carry the toothpick dispenser on one's person, for example, in one's pocket. In many dispensers, once one or more toothpicks are detached from their common carrier, sharp edges become exposed, and such exposed edges can punch holes in one's pockets and, in certain cases, may even injure the user, thereby representing a safety hazard.